Goheta Vs Super Buu
by Greymon Leader
Summary: Co author with Coin of Light and Darkness. This is a AU. What if Gohan wasn't absobed by Buu but Goku was instead. So this forces Gohan and Vegeta to use the Porta earings. What might happen. Please Read and Review.
1. Birth Of Goheta

**Goheta VS Super Buu **

**Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its games, Episodes or anything connected with it. I write this story for pleasure and excitement. **

**This is an AU were Gohan and Vegeta fuse while fighting Majin Buu who has Absorbed Goku, Piccolo and Gotenks. **

**Many thanks to my lovely Beta, Coin of Light and Darkness.**

**Chapter 1: Goheta Is Born**

(This takes place while Goku has the Porta earrings and he and Gohan are fighting Buu.)

Gohan was searching through all the rocks; he couldn't find the earring his father had thrown to him. He heard his father say that it could make them fuse despite the difference in power. He loved his father to the bone. But there was one problem for he be one with him for life? How would his mother react to her Husband/Son or Goten react to having a Dad/Brother for his life?

Then Gohan shook his head. He knew that when desperate times like this, it called for desperate measures and this was one of those times for him to do that.

Meanwhile Goku who had entered his Super Sayain 3 form was fighting Majin Buu, who was wearing Gotenks' blue Fusion jacket due to him absorbing him. The fight was not going smoothly.

Goku shot his son a look, "Gohan find the earring quickly. We have to fuse or we're all doomed." Then he had to guard his hands to block one of Buu's attacks.

While Gohan was looking for the other Porta earring, a little annoyed at Old Kai for not telling him that the Porta earrings were used for fusion. He would have asked Kibito to let him keep the earrings before the Gi change.

Then after lifting up one last rock he had finally found the earring. "Dad, I found it" Gohan shouted to his father.

Then Buu realized he was in trouble. He knew that Gotenks' fusion wouldn't last long due to the time limit and that Piccolo's power wouldn't be enough. Then he saw his chopped off legs in the distance on top of a rock.

"Goku, sorry but I won't let you have your miracle fusion." Then Buu's chopped off legs turned pink and covered Goku. Through all the slime Goku's earring fell down. Gohan flew up and caught it.

Then he was shocked to see Buu wearing his father's Gi top and giving a smile of evil of pleasure "I've done it, I have now the full power of a Super Sayain 3. Kid, if your father can hear me I want him to know thanks for the energy ha-ha."

Gohan clenched his fits together, "How could you? He was the only family member I have left and you took him. You took Dad, Mom, Goten and Grandpa, all of my family and not just them, my friends, the people who I grew up with. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Then Buu smiled, "I like your attitude kid really. I guess it's your Sayain side, because of that I will give you a chance. I will count to twenty and you need to find someone to fuse with and fight me with. If you fail to reach these requirements then I will kill you all."

Then Buu put his arms together in a folding position, "I'm waiting Sayain, one, two, three, four..."

Then Gohan was looking at all his options. He looked at Tien, thinking a fusion with him could be powerful. They would make Goen, he imagined himself with a third eye and his orange Gi in Tien's style.

If he fused with Tien they would probably have a chance but he couldn't. Tien was knocked out; he knew he could simply put the earring on him. But Tien wouldn't have had a say in it and he would have been denied his free will of separation.

Then Gohan looked at the only beings that were awake. Unfortunately if he chooses either of them he would make a weak fusion.

It was Hercule and Dende. He imagined a fusion between him and Hercule. They would probably be called Herchan he saw himself wearing Hercule cloths mixed with his Gi and his hair and beard apart of his body.

He shook his head then he imagined a fusion between him and Dende. They would be called Gohde. He then imagined himself as a Namek with green skin and his Gi would be in the style of Dende's cloths.

Then Buu spoke, "Gohan, I've reached ten, you have another ten seconds."

Gohan realized that time was running out. Hercule did have some fighting experience but in a way he would be taking away Videl's father. So the choice would be him and Dende. He would be useful due to his healing abilities and that could help him have an advantage over Buu.

Then Gohan shouted, "Buu I've made my decision on who I want to fuse with."

Then Buu smiled evilly knowing he would have to fuse with Hercule or Dende. "Of course I know the match with your fusion will be very quick so do it already, I have a world to destroy."

Then Gohan was able to catch Dende's eye, "Dende I'm going to throw you the earring. You heard what my dad said, that we will be fused together for life. So please do this for me and the world."

Then Dende nodded, "Okay Gohan throws me the earring. I'm ready to accept my fate for this battle."

Then Gohan nodded he felt sorry that this had to happen to him and Dende. But in the end if you want to save lives you would have to give up lives, he learned that from Cell.

But before he threw the earring he heard a loud cry of an attack, "FINAL FLASH!" Then in that instant Buu was blasted miles away from the battle field.

Gohan knew who that attack belonged to. Then he saw Vegeta fly right next to him. He still wore the same clothes he had at the tournament.

Then Gohan got a great idea, "Hey Vegeta put on the earring."

Then Vegeta gave Gohan a stern yet confused look, "Why, why would I need to put on some stupid jewelry? You should give that to Bulma with the piece on your ear. Why do you even have that on? That makes that Sayaman costume even weirder."

Then Vegeta was looking around,"Where's Kakarrot? I thought he would be here."

Then Gohan sighed, "Buu absorbed Dad. He was losing Gotenks' Super Sayain 3 power so he absorbed Dad to maintain the power. Listen, Vegeta, I need you to put this on so that I and you can fuse."

Then Vegeta looked bewildered, "Give me one good reason why I should fuse with you boy."

Then Gohan gave him a stern look "They're gone Vegeta, all of them our friends, my family, even Bulma and Trunks. They have been taken by that thing." He then pointed to Buu, "If you or I ever want to see any of our family's again then merge with me, we're this world's last hope."

The fact that Bulma and Trunks were gone shook Vegeta very hard. In the end he knew Gohan was right. "Okay, give me the earring. I will fuse with you Gohan."

Then Gohan threw it to Vegeta. "So where do I put it?"

"You put it at the opposite ear where my one is."

Then Vegeta did it and like a bullet being shot out of a gun they were shoved towards each other like a magnet. Then a new warrior was standing where Gohan and Vegeta once stood.

He was wearing Vegeta's style of clothes only the top half was orange and the bottom was blue and his boots were like Vegeta's, only done with the Turtle hermit style, his hair was Gohan's only mixed with Vegeta's spiked part at the back.

Then he opened his eyes his voice was half Vegeta's and half Gohan's.

"So I am the Porta fusion of Vegeta and Gohan. I wonder what to call myself, Gohan plus Vegeta. I know, Goheta sounds cool. Alright, where's Buu? It's time to settle this."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Goheta's commitment

**Chapter 2: Goheta's commitment. **

**I don't own Dragon Ball z. Thank you to all my reviews. Last time Buu absorbed Goku and Gohan had to make a decision on which he was going to fuse with. He chose Vegeta and now they are the mighty fusion warrior Goheta.**

Goheta took in some air. He them felt his hands move. It felt odd that this was happening but also in away relived that he was going to be able to stop Majin Buufromhis terror that had caused all of this in the first place.

But Goheta was taking it all in. He felt like a new born baby. Well he actually was in a way. But still he knew what he had to do he had to save his well he didn't know what to call Goku, Trunks and Goten now since he is now was the fusion of the warriors. He would have to figure it out later now was the time to fight.

When Buu got up from the dust he took a long good look at Goheta then smiled "Well look at you so what to call you. I don't care but still the ki that you are producing is incredible it is more powerful than I have ever seen."

Then Goheta looked up to see Buu in the face "So Buu are you happy now that you have a proper challenge?"

Then Buu examined Goheta "Yes you are worth the time and effort. To think you were just a little shrimp with a dragon ball hat merged with the monkey prince who would have thought."

That had Goheta off balance "How do you know about that? Tell me how you know about my child hood!"

Then Buu gave a sinker "Simple the people who I absorbed I don't just get their powers I also get their memories. So because of that I can read you like a book Goheta."

Then Goheta smirked "Yes you may know of Gohan's and Vegeta's past. But there is one problem with that. I may be their fusion but other than that I am a completely new person to deal with."

Then Goheta crunched his hands to gather "Ha." Then his hair turned golden and eyes turned emerald green "Let's see what you can do against a fused Super Saiyan."

Then Goheta put his hands together "MASEKO GUN!" Then a blast came out of his hands and blasted Buu throw some rocks.

Buu got himself up then Goheta appeared right in front of him "Let's give you a taste of all the fighter's that have suffered because of you."

Buu looked curious "What do you mean?"

Then Goheta got into a stand "Let me show you monster POWER OF THE 3 Z's PART 1!"

Then Goheta got Buu "Wolf Fang Fist!" Then Goheta was scratching Buu all around the body bashing him. Then he got his hand out and shoved him on the ground. Then Goheta got his arm up "Destructo Disk!" Then a yellow circle with spikes was above his hand. Then Goheta threw it at Buu and the circle multiplied into 7 and each slashed into Buu's flesh.

Then Goheta jumped on Buu's shoulder's and put his hand's in a triangle like state "Tri-Beam Canon!" Then a yellow beam triangle and went threw Buu's guts.

Buu was then forced to fall down on the sandy ground. He was breathing really hard he was astonished that this fusion warrior of the earrings had actually got him onto his last legs. Then Buu looked at Goheta and his smug smile.

Buu then got angry and I mean really super angry "I won't be beaten by some monkey fused earring golden haired copy cat freak. TURN TO CANDY!" Then Goheta felt a beam touch him then he was turned into a pink little lollypop.

Then Buu got hold of the lollypop Goheta. Then Buu was admiring his new 'sweet'.

"So Goheta should I lick you or should I eat you or should I just leave you in the sun to boil and get hot and sticky so no one will want you not even kids. So what will it be Goheta?"

Nothing happened ever the lollypop Goheta couldn't talk or simply didn't want to choose to. Then suddenly the lollypop was shaking and shaking more till it exploded.

Buu looked horrified that for the first time since his creation some one was able to break his sweet transformation but Goheta had ascended to Super Saiyan 2.

Goheta had spikier hair and some electricity coming out of him. Then Goheta smiled "Question Buu something you might like. When you are giving a chewing gum what ever flavour it is what do you do with it?"

Then Buu looked startled at the question that had just been given to him. Then Buu was thinking of an answer he finally came out with it "You chew it?"

Then Goheta punched him in the stomach that caused Buu it loose his stand then Goheta started to punched him effort sly "You know Buu maybe should have absorbed Freiza or Cell or one of the sicko's that aren't dead yet. You might have stood a chance against me. Know I'm going to teach you an important lesson. Never mess with a Saiyan fusion!"

Then Goheta pushed Buu down "POWER OF THE 3 Z's PART 2!" Then Goheta put his arms together "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Then a little ghost of Goheta with a mischievous look attacked Buu then 10 more came and kept attacking him.

Then Goheta got his left arm to his face and got his two fingers out and pushed them on his forehead "Special Beam CANON!" Then a yellow blast zapped Buu straight to a mountain. Buu then Zoomed flew back to Goheta.

Goheta also was zooming for Buu but he had his arm up "DRAGON FIST!" Then a huge Chinese Golden Dragon with white eyes blasted Buu straight into the sky.

As Buu was recovering himself Goheta appeared opposite him Buu was afraid really afraid knowing that there could be someone who could actually beat him. Then Buu was crunching his hands "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. I WILL NOT BE DEFEACTED BY YOU GOHETA!"

Then Goheta smirked "Lets say Buu that I have even more surprise's for you. Some that would make me the ultimate Saiyan."

Then Goheta clenched his hands together and was screaming. Everything around him was being effected the sky was beginning to rain the earth was shaking. Goheta's golden hair was growing so much very much.

Then Buu was even more horrified to see what Goheta had done he could say only one thing "Super Saiyan 3" in a very scared voice.

Then Goheta was smiling "What a part of me went to school I learn things. But now Buu their is only one thing I want from you. "I WANT MY FAMILY AND FREINDS BACK!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Will Goheta succeed or will he fail find out in the next and final chapter of Goheta vs. Super Buu


	3. The Release and New Birth

**I don't own Dragon Ball z or any of its products. I just love the anime so much. Also this is the last chapter of Goheta. But do not fret I have surprise's on every corner.**

**Chapter 3: The Release and New Birth.**

Buu was just gasping all the way as he saw what Goheta had done. Somehow this new warrior had done it. He had used all the 3 Super Saiyan levels. Also the power that was generating from him was incredible.

Even though Buu knew that he couldn't absorb him. He knew that simply with the broken candy transformation. That was enough to prove his point.

But what he really wanted to know was how he was able to use all those other warriors' attacks. He could understand the Dragon fist and the special beam canon. Goku and Piccolo might have taught Gohan those moves but what about the other ones?

He was getting annoyed seeing Goheta's smirk and his long Golden hair that was the product of his Super Saiyan 3 abilities. Just standing there with his arms crossed looking that he had all the time in the world. It was so ticking him off so much.

"Alright tell me" Buu asked.

Then Goheta looked at him curiously "Could you be more précis please?"

Then Buu just swindled his head around "I mean how were you able to unlock all those abilities when you are just a simple newbie? HOW I DEMAND TO KNOW HOW YOU ARE ABLE TO ACCESSES ALL OF THEM!"

Then Goheta smirked "Well you see when I was still split as Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan had taken the training from the Old Kai. You might remember them you killed most of the."

Then Buu just spat at the ground "Go on with your explanation I need to know more!"

Then Goheta closed his eyes "Aren't we being a bit pushy today aren't we?"

Then Buu started to get a tantrum "TELL ME TELL ME!"

Then Goheta awoke his eyes "Fine just don't lose your head chewing gum. Well Gohan was still in his mystic from when he fused with Vegeta. I know that might not make much sense to you but let me continue."  
Then Goheta opened his hands up "Since the fusion was done like that it gave me some kind of Photo Graphic memory. I remembered all the attacks that my friends used and in one whole minute I had mastered each of their techniques."

Then Goheta put his hands down "For example I learnt the super ghost kamikaze attack just simply remembering how Gotenks did it. I knew how to use the Wolf fang fist, Destructo disk and Tri-Beam canon just by remembering it also the same for Dragon fist and special beam canon."

Then Buu was flabbergasted this warrior was able to beat him and also put him in the stand of defeat just by using his memory?

Then Buu was steaming "I WILL NOT LET YOU MAKE A MOCK OF ME GOHETA I AM THE MIGHTY SUPER BUU NO ONE WILL EVER MAKE A MOCK OF ME!"

Then Goheta was playing with his right hand just making a talking I'm not listening sign then got his finger up and said one simple thing "Death Beam!"

Then a purple beam came out of his finger and hit but in the face "Buu was healing his face again but was horror struck by the attack that was used against him "How could you use that attack. Only Frieza could use it don't tell me your photographic memory has gone to a point where you know your enemy attacks?" Buu was shaking as he was saying each of those words fearing that it could possibly be true.

Then Goheta put a big smile on his face "Yeah I can even do that Buu. You could call me the mimic fusion!"

Then Buu had been startled "Mimic fusion? That makes you?"

Then Goheta got into a fighting stance "Your worst nightmare you pink genie HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!"

Goheta was powering up his Ki then he zoomed to Buu and was beating him senseless in the stomach "Huh it seems beating you up to make you vomit like I did with Cell isn't enough I've got to do surgery."

Then Buu threw out all his beatings looked surprised and at the same time scared "What do mean surgery?"

Then Goheta gave a bigger smile "I mean I'm going to use surgery on you. Put let's say I'm not going to use any tools."

Then Goheta punched Buu to a mountain. Buu was struggling to get up then Goheta appeared right in front of him. Goheta got Buu up and his hands ready "Open up" Was going to be the last thing that Goheta was going to say to Buu.

Then Goheta jammed his hands into Buu's stomach and was opening him up. Buu was screaming and pink tentacles were coming out from him.

As Goheta was going through the body and as Buu's pink insides were going all over his face. Goheta was not going to give up until he found the absorbed hostages.

Then Goheta felt something in the body he knew what it was then he took them out of Buu.

Then Goku, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks with Fat Buu had appeared.

Goheta was happy to see they were free but something was also happening to him.

He fell down and felt like he was coughing then he noticed that the Porta earrings had turned to stone had fallen of him also he had returned to base form.

Goheta then vomited more than at last he split back into Gohan and Vegeta.

They both got up Gohan looked at himself "Were separate again Vegeta."

Then Vegeta was looking at himself also "It seems that we have."

Then Kibito Kai showed up "Gohan Vegeta your no longer fused?"

Then Gohan went to Kibito Kai "Kai I want you to take the guys who have been split from Buu to other world they can get more medical tension there. Then I want you to take Tien, Dende and Hercule. He will probably want to be with his daughter."

The Kai nodded and made the two trips.

Then he went back to Gohan and Vegeta "So what do we do know."

Gohan was thinking "We should probably find the Dragon Balls and wish."

But Gohan was cut off from finishing his sentence when they heard screaming.

Then the 3 companions saw what the commotion was about. They saw the once beaten Buu now a shrunken child.

Vegeta spoke first "What happened to him?"

Kai spoke next to reply to Vegeta "He has returned."

Then Buu was making a giant Red Ball of destruction. Then Kai grabbed Gohan and Vegeta and they were transported to safety. But unfortunaly for the earth It was destroyed.

Meanwhile in hell

A giant that was in a special lock down room awakened then it let out a massive Ki energy and said one thing "KAKROT!"

**The End**

**Don't worry I will make a sequel to this it will be called Vohanta** **VS Kid Buu VS Broly**

**I would like to thank jake44665, Coin of Light and Darkness and most of all Rojoneo because of his retold saga that gave me confidence.**

**See you next time.**


End file.
